1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates generally to reloading ammunition and more specifically to a safety prime feeding device, which prevents primers in a loading tray from igniting if the primer being installed into a cartridge case explodes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,305 to Lee discloses a tool for installing primers in ammunition cartridges. The Lee patent includes an elongated body, a carrier element engageable with the body, a primer cap driving pin slidable in the cartridge element, a shell holder support in the body, a hand operating lever and a toggle link pivotal retained on the hand operating lever. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,223 to Blodgett et al. discloses a cartridge priming device with safety guard. The Blodgett et al. includes a primer receiving station for holding a single primer for insertion into a cartridge, a primer reservoir operable to hold a plurality of primers, a primer passage for directing primers from the reservoir to the primer receiving station and a guard shiftable to protect the primer passage.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a safety prime feeding device, which isolates a primer being loaded into a cartridge case from primers in a loading tray to prevent ignition of the primers in the loading tray if the loaded primer being loaded explodes.